Yemma's Courtyard
This section counts as the inside of the check-in station. All dead user characters will be placed here until they are brought back to life. You may also rp and find King Yemma here, maybe even canon or characters working for king yemma Those that have died *Lamp *Loke *Gianor *Geyser *Kevin *Sharotto *Tensho *Rabbo Rp section Lamp lands and says "I suspect we are here." and looks around. Loke would walk right in and look around, looking up at King Yemma "Yep, this is the place. HEY KING YEMMA! I WANNA TALK TO YOU!" King Yemma was busy checking people off for where they were suppost to go, but when he heard Loke's voice, he nearly tipped over his desk as he stood up "YOU AGAIN! WHAT DO YOU WANT!? IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO REFILE THOSE DOCUMENTS YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO EVEN TOUCH WHILE YOU WERE HERE! AND NOW THAT OTHER SAIYAN NINJA IS DOWN IN THE TUNDERA, AND IT'S THE ACT SAME THING WITH HIM!!!" King yemma would scream at loke, causing the entire check in station to shake from his voice Lamp steps forward and says "Jeez, Calm down." and continues to look around, she then looks at loke and says "Is he always this angry?" Loke covered his years as the King Yemma Yelled at him for what he felt was no reason. He had been trying to do it, but ended up getting some other assistents to do it for him while he was down in hell* Yeah he is, i don't even know why he's so angry all the time. Anyway, calm down Yemma. There's no reason for you to be so angry with me. Are you this way with every saiyan or demon that comes here? King Yemma stared down at loke and nearly tipped his own desk over awnsering the hybrid* I am like this with anyone who says their going to do a job, BUT DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO SHOW UP FOR 2 HOURS TO WORK ON THEIR JOB!!! OKAY OKAY I GET IT! JEEZ! Next time i......Loke said, before getting cut off OH NO! YOU ARE NEVER WORKING HERE AGAIN! IF YOU'RE GOING TO WORK HERE, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO STAY HERE AND WORK! NO WONDERING AROUND OTHERWORLD! *King Yema would shout yet again Fine Fine! I won't wonder. Anyway, King Yemma, there's something my friend would like to ask you. *Loke pointed to lamp, then took a step to the side King Yemma sat back down in his chair and looked down at Lamp* What is it that you would like to know? *He asked in a calm voice, seeing as he had no problem with Lamp as of late. "Well, Loke here think he saw another majin when he brought me some candy to cheer me up, and i think it was around here." Lamp says. "YOU DID WHAT?!" King Yemma Shouted at Loke yet again, but this time in a slightly terrified voice "Please don't tell me you took some candy from the realm in hell i made specificly to keep Buu under control? "Buu? That sounds like a weird name for a majin. Then again, so does Lamp" Loke would say jokingly, looking over at Lamp then at King Yemma "Buu?" Lamp said, That name sounded somewhat funny to her and she was somewhat curious what the other majin looked like. Inu-Sen'nin barges in, in his Pure Soul transformation "King Yemma! There's a dark power level in Hell, we need some fighters!" King Yemma jumped from his seat in shock, only having one thought in mind "What!?" He looked down at hell to see what was going on, then realized it wasn't who he thought it was, and calmed down. "Oh, Okay then. Lamp, Loke, you two go and deal with it." "No thanks I'm good up here. I don't want to bother fighting in hell until I'm alive again" Loke would say, crossing his arms in defiance to King Yemma's order "You little snot nosed runt! Get your butt down there and help with the problem in hell!" King Yemma demanded "You can't tell me what to do Old man!" Loke snapped back at Yemma, and the two began to argue back and forth for a good 4 mintues "I will stay here because i want to meet this buu, since i have never met another majin before, and... STOP ARGUGING!" lamp shouted so loud it would cause a shockwave at them both, enough to get their attention at least. Loke would stop arguing and stare up at Yemma, his eye twitching as he sat down "I'm still not going, and when can my friend see this Buu guy?" "You're going! and you can't. I sealed him away because he nearly destroyed Hell completely 200 or so years ago after he was killed by the saiyan name Goku." King Yemma said, remembering he also sealed buu along with other villans that had been a very serious danger to other people in hell. "'Goku'? The same Goku that killed the intergalactic tyrant Frieza and the one who faced Bills?" Inu-Sen'nin asks. "I am not leaving until i see him, Do you understand?" Lamp says to yemma with a somewhat angry tone, even though not that angry. "Yes I mean that goku" King Yemma said in a slightly Irratated voice toward Inu. He then turned his attention to Lamp "Well TOUGH! You can't see him, and there's nothing that you ask of me that will make me change my mind. And don't even think about trying to go back down there LOKE!" He threw a book down and nearly smashed Loke under it "I locked that section of Hell, so now if you even try to go back down there, you will be frozen in the tundra until hell freezes over!" "Whatever!" Loke screams at Yemma as he throws the book right at Yemma's face "You're no fun whatsoever old man! Lets go Lamp, he's not going to bulge even a inch on this" Loke says as he flies up to heaven, hoping he can release his rage up there Lamp also flies up to heaven but suddenly bumps into an invisible wall for some reason and is sent back to the ground. Loke turns back and notices Lamp wasn't behind him. He flew back down to lamp and looked at her "Aren't you coming with?" "I tried to, But it felt like i hit some wall and then i was sent back." Lamp says. "That's because you were sent to hell for all of your bad deeds wheny ou were alive. You're suppost to go to hell, even though you haven't done anything bad since you got here. Infact, you should be in the same area that that buu should be in now" King Yemma said, about to bang his gaval to send Lamp there "What the heck man! That's total bull! Just because she killed one person doesn't make her bad enough to go there! She deserves to be able to go to heaven like everyone else!" Loke protested as he stood up for Lamp, flying up to the desk and staring up at Yemma "Why can't i just go there with my friend?" Lamp said as she sighed. "I'd have to agree with Loke, Yemma." Inu-Sen'nin bumps in. "I've seen what she can do, she's a peaceful being. Even my Pure Soul transformation can read if there are negative and positive feelings around, and Lamp's towards the positives." "See! I told you she was pure! Thanks wolf guy!" Loke would say, turning only slowly as to not take his yes off yemma "Fine! She can go to Heaven, but if she even comes CLOSE to causing any trouble, or hurts any other person in heaven, i am going to send you both to hell so fast you'll be erased from existance!" Yemma says as he slams his gaval on the table. Moments later, a huge gust of wind pulls Lamp and Loke up to heaven like a vacume to a dust. Inu-Sen'nin turns to Yemma's desk "So Yemma, mind sending some reinforcements to my settlement in Hell? It's urgent; at least send one of the Z-Fighters!" Tensho Tensho stands in the corner, moping. "I hate this." He says to himself, "Too many people. It hurts my ears. When is Ultimate going to revive me...?" "Hey you!!!" Loke would shout at Tensho, only making the namekian's ears hurt more "Who are you, why are you here, and why do you remind me of my friend Dendsho!?" Loke would continue to shout as he marched his way to the namek "Hey you! Kid! Shut up!" Tensho replied to Loke. As he looked at the Saiyan, he realized who it was. "......Loke? Hey! I know your dad! My name is Tensho." "Don't tell me to shu-------You know my dad?" Loke said, calming down and getting in a fighting stance "I don't know you! How do you know my name!?" "Be quiet!" King Yemma would shout at the two of them "Shut up Old man!!!" Loke would scream back even louder Tensho slaps Loke while saying through his teeth, "Be. Quiet. Now." Loke, easily being faster then Tensho, manages to duck under the slap at the last second, then looks at Tensho with a "What the f**k!" face "What was that for!?" He would faintly shout, raising two eyebrows at the namekian. "Don't you understand basic alien biology?" Tensho says raising his voice, "Namekians have sensitive ears. You're yelling is starting to give me a dang aneurysm!" "Oh. Sorry about that" Loke says, bowing slightly to Tensho "You're one of the only......" Loke looks tensho up and down."....uhhhh, well you're one of the only version of your kind that i've seenn besides my son dendsho." Loke Loke had felt his fathers dark energy all the way from hell, and came to the check-in station in order to feel and kinda get an understanding of what was going on. When he felt his fathers dark and evil powerlevel, he became worried for his friends that were alive. He sat on King Yemma's desk, watching all the souls that were coming from earth flood from the very beginning. "Did my dad.....really kill all these people?" Loke asked, unable to believe that his father was capable of such a thing. King Yemma was reluctant to answer Loke, but sighed and said "Yes. Your dad seems to be trying to destroy everything. He's not himself." "Still......" Loke trailed off, unable to finish what he was saying as he watched soul after soul go through either the door leading to hell or the door leading to to heaven. Dorieku walks up behind Loke and stands beside him."That mindless Bafoon .has no idea what he's doing." He says talking and laughing a little bit."Idiot. If I were there I would kick his butt personally,with out any help from those idiots down there that's trying to calm him down and crap." "Not exactly the happiest guy." Lamp says, just entering the check in station. "You probably couldn't beat my dad even if he had his hands tied behind his back" Loke said in a dark and irritated voice, before looking back in the direction of earth. He worried dearly about his friends, but mostly wanted to go back to earth in order to fight with them and against his father if need be. "This would be much more interesting if we could actually see everything." Lamp says. Loke remained silent, watching the battle that was happening on earth. He was giving off an oddly dark aura, able to be seen by anyone around, even the souls of the people coming from Earth.Category:Other World RP Areas Category:Other World Category:Locations